RWBYarara
by FanfictionRush
Summary: Watch as Teams RWBY, JNPR, Professors Port, Goodwitch and Ozpin, Cardin and our two favorite Partners in Crime stack up to the ending of Durarara or something (I have never seen it, and I probably will watch it, soon). Rated K because it contains nothing bad in my mind, a little Romance here and there, but nothing much. Twisted RWBY plot/Canon episode. (one-shot)


_**RWBYarara**_

Well, today I just saw a really cute video showing a Durarara style RWBY ending and got all teary-eyed because of the music. Well, now, an hour later, I wanted to write a Fanfiction based off of it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Durarara, I have no idea who they belong to because I have never watched and probably will...soon. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin.

 **-= *RWBYarara* =-**

It had all begun on a simple night that teams RWBY, JNPR, Professors Port, Ozpin and Goodwitch had all been bored to the point of including Cardin and two partners in literal crime (no seriously, they were so bored they broke Torchwick out of prison and got in contact with Cinder) and the fourteen of them decided to do something that would enlighten their moods.

"Fine...what do we do?"

"I don't know," Professor Goodwitch responded to the orange haired emo-looking criminal. "I guess I'll carry the most of us, having Telekinesis as a Semblance and all..."

"I'll go at the top!"

"No, Cardin, hold Professor Port up!"

"No, Vomit Boy!"

"Ha, finally, someone takes my puns literally!"

A subjective groan filled the area.

"Hey, don't call me Vomit Boy, Cardin! You're the strongest besides Yang! Yang, hold up your team!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going Jauney-boy!"

"Where should I go?"

"I'll hold you up, Ruby."

"Okay, Weiss." Ruby was lifted into the air- "Waaahahaha!" -via Professor Goodwitch who let out a ghost of a smirk.

"I'll hold Weiss up. Pick me up, Yang."

"Cat-style, or-"

"NO! Just hold me by the feet or something."

"Alright, alright! Nora, hold me up!"

"Waaah!" Jaune yelled as an all-too familiar spear swung into his hoodie. "Pyrrha?!"

"Sorry," she said apologetically, though she really liked to see him hanging. Sometimes...okay, she _may or may not_ have been a sadist...

"Got it!" Nora whizzed by. Jaune rested his foot on top of Nora's left thigh.

"Whoa, Nora!"

"She likes picking people up," Ren said to Pyrrha as she held on to her for dear life but laughed, watching Jaune struggle and giggled internally.

"What are you looking at, Ren?" Pyrrha asked Ren slyly as his face turned absolutely red, but continued staring up Nora's skirt anyway.

Professor Port stood still awkwardly, balancing Pyrrha by his right hand on her single foot and Ren by a single foot on his left elbow.

"I got this!" Cardin yelled, holding Professor Port up by his legs.

"Fine..." Roman gave in and held up Cardin with one hand, Cardin's other foot wrapping around to keep balance as his smirk never failed.

"I'm coming with you~!" said Cinder as he grabbed her by the waist with his other hand, holding her up as she wrapped her arms around his head, coming closer with that shady face of hers.

Professor Goodwitch lifted herself up beneath the group and floated, group above her. As they rose up, the entire group went, "Whoa!"

Professor Ozpin thought he could have some fun. "Hey, Glynda, how about-"

He was cut off when he was flung upside down, feet clacking and holding against hers, floating higher.

And beneath him were rose petals falling (rising to him) to the ground, as Ruby went between the top and bottom over and over again.

So, here the group was, held up literally by Professor Goodwitch. Ruby was on top, holding Crescent Rose to her chest. Weiss hung onto her by one arm, smiling and winking forward to no one in particular. Blake had trouble holding up Weiss, as she was diagonal and a leg outstretched, leaving her face to shame the color of the text upon her favorite book when looking straight up. Yang had no trouble, holding up a single foot by Blake, while her other one was held up to keep balance.

Jaune had an outstretched hand to hold onto Yang's calf, while his knee was sifted between Nora's hand holding up one of Yang's feet (Nora was holding both of Yang's feet with both of her hands), and his foot was landed right on top of Nora's raised right thigh. Nora, holding up Yang with both of her hands, her right leg outstretched, her left was held up by Ren while being held onto by Pyrrha. Pyrrha, obviously, was holding onto Nora. Ren kept a tight grip around Nora's left foot, while trying his best to feign ignorance to the view he was given from above.

Professor Port was stood up awkwardly holding up Pyrrha with his right hand with her right foot, as her left was held up in glee, and he also held up Ren who perched his foot on his elbow. Cardin was doing a good job: and by good job, they mean that he was holding Professor Port's legs well, keeping him balanced and still cocky as hell as his smirk continued to grow wider in succession.

Roman's right arm was up and holding Cardin's feet, his right foot wrapping around the hand for extra balance as Cardin was squatted and legs still crossed. Cinder was held up by Roman's left arm weaved around her waist as she held onto him with a smile with both her arms around his neck, coming closer.

Professor Goodwitch was simply floating, barely touching anyone and holding the group up. Professor Ozpin was dangling upside down with a million Lien smile as his fit held against hers, almost wantingly.

And lastly, Ruby, who had been using her Semblance from top to bottom just for a joke and to scare Ozpin who had clearly let out a shout of fear as rose petals pelted his view.

The camera flashed.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Yeah..." Weiss said. "I thought this might be fun, so I got a servant-I mean, friend, to take a picture of us like this."

"How did you know we'd do this?" Ruby asked as she teleport-ran back up above her.

"I don't know..." she said with a rare smile as the others blushed at the camera man who was obviously posting the picture on the internet. "I had a gut feeling."

The whole column crashed to the ground, and everyone giggled at the positions.

Well, the ones that were funny, consisted of Roman and Cinder kissing (now, partners in crime that were allowed to be out, that was rare), Professor Goodwitch straddling Ozpin, Jaune holding Pyrrha down, Nora straddling Ren's face (he's having fun, isn't he?) and the rest were scattered about.

"Well..." Roman said. "That was something, I'll give you guys that...wait..." he trailed off. "Do I have to go back to prison?" he groaned.

"No," Professor Ozpin said. "Leave the White Fang alone and we won't hunt you down..." he gave him a look. "Much."

"Fine, fine, let's go..."

He and Cinder stood up and disappeared off into the darkness.

"Classes are _still_ starting in..." she looked at her watch quickly. "Five hours."

The others groaned in annoyance.

Ozpin stood up as the others tried their best to do that themselves, putting a hand on her shoulder. "At least give them a break, they broke your calm it seems."

"Maybe..." she pouted lightly. He chuckled a little in memory of only a few minutes ago when he had stared up, looking at Professor Goodwitch in...places.

"But really?" he asked. "Pumpkin pa-"

She slapped him, causing the others to freak out and look at them. She whispered, "No one needs to know about them."

"But they're pink and everything," he whispered into her ear, making her shudder against him. "I like pink."

"What are you two doing?" Ruby asked. Yang put a hand over her sister's face, causing the two to outright brawl.

"Shut up, Oz!" she seethed back as the two walked away.

And thus, Durarara was born in RWBY.

 **-= *End* =-**

I had to spice it up a little. It was funny, I actually cried even though I've never even seen Durarara, and all this other crap.

Did you like how this worked out? I kinda just...went for it...I don't know...

Now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
